marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cinematic Spider-Verse
I created my cinematic universe dedicated to Spider-Man and his allies and enemies consisting of 40 films and 5 television series whose 3 live-action and 2 animated. It takes place on Earth-1963 then Earth-1915. I hope you enjoy. 'Movies :' Phase 1 (2022-2035) : [https://marvelcomicsfanon.fandom.com/wiki/The_Web_of_Spider-Man_%28CSV_Movie%29 1) The Web of Spider-Man (2022) (60 years of Spider-Man)] Sets on both Earth-1963 and Earth-1915 In 2022, Peter Parker is 16 years old and has been bitten by a genetically modified spider for one month and is trying to become a hero to honor his uncle Ben. But he will have to face the scientist '''Spencer Smythe '''and his' Spider-Slayers and he will later create Peter's first big enemy : 'the Scorpion '! He must also fight '''Big Man, a mobster of the New York underworld, and his henchmen : the Enforcers, and must also help Betty Brant because his brother Bennet has bad numbers : Big Man !'' 2) The Web of Spider-Man II : The Grim Hunt (2024) Sets on both Earth-1963 and Earth-1915 One month after the events of the first film, Peter must face a dangerous hunter : 'Kraven the Hunter' and his half-brother master of disguise : '''the Chameleon '! He also has to deal with a duo of "super-burglars" : Electro '''and Sandman''' who manipulate Liz Allan's brother Mark to make him carry the cap during their robberies.'' 3) The Web of Spider-Man III : No More (2026) Sets on both Earth-1963 and Earth-1915 In 2023, Peter is 17 years old and must suffer the revenge of '''Alystaire Smythe', Spencer's son, who will be assisted by the Vulture. But the scientist Otto Octavius finds a way to take away his powers from Peter while Norman Osborn becomes the dreadful Green Goblin ! Meanwhile, Peter begins his first serious relationship with Gwen Stacy.'' 4) Spider-Man IV : Web of Shadows (2029) Sets on both Earth-1963 and Earth-1915 In 2024, it's been a year since Gwen died, Peter decides to work at the Daily Bugle and meets a former high school friend turned journalist : Eddie Brock ! But this one is rotten to the marrow and profits from his relation with Jean DeWolff, a policewoman, to obtain scoops. But she is assassinated by the mysterious '''Sin-Eater'. Meanwhile, MJ and Peter get closer and she takes a small role in a series but Quentin Beck, a failed actor, becomes obsessed with her and becomes Mysterio '''! Peter is infected by a strange black matter but manages to get rid of it and it merges with Eddie to become '''Venom and prepares his revenge against the Sin-Eater ! But the mysterious Beetle will try to steal the substance on behalf of his mysterious boss.'' 5) The Web of Spider-Man V : Identity Crisis (2032) (70 years of Spider-Man) Sets on both Earth-1963 and Earth-1915 In 2027, 3 years after the events of the fourth film, Peter is 21 years old and has become a respected journalist at the Bugle, he is happy with MJ, Aunt has a boyfriend and it's been a long time since he has faced super-villains but he is one day accused of killing Norman Oborn, yet dead for 4 years, and is forced to hide. He will be helped by an ally / enemy '''Silver Sable', a European mercenary, and will have to endorse new heroic identities : Dusk, Hornet, Prodigy and Ricochet. But the boss of this machination is none other than Harry Osborn, Peter's best friend, who is helped by a mechanical genius dubbed the Tinkerer and Harry will become the Hobgblin '! Harry will be helped by his bodyguard, Aleksei Sytsevich, aka '''Rhino '!'' 6) The Web of Spider-Man : Sinister VI (2034) ''Sets on both Earth-1963 and Earth-1915'' ''In 2029, Peter is 23 years old and Spider-man is finally a recognized hero, he has never been so popular but he loses his powers for an unknown reason and must at all costs to find them because '''Kraven the Hunter has ressurected and made this part of a team : the Sinister Six composed of himself, Sandman, Electro, Vulture, Mysterio 'and 'Doctor Octopus, their leader. Peter also meets Black Cat, a thief, who could help him with what is going to be one of the biggest fights of his life !'' 7) The Web of the Superior Spider-Man (2035) Sets on both Earth-1963 and Earth-1915 It's been a week since Peter Parker died and Otto Octavius took his place in the role of Spider-Man. But he will face the arrival of a new villain, '''the Jackal', and his Clone Conspiracy, '''composed of various clones of Peter like Carrion, Spidercide, Ben, Kaine and '''Doppelganger '''but also Ghost-Spider', the clone of the deceased Gwen Stacy ! But the other members of '''the Sinister Six' have not said their last word.'' Phase 2 (2036-2040) : 1/8) Silver and Sable (2036) Sets on both Earth-1963 and Earth-1915 Spider-Man has changed, he is more violent, Silver Sable and Black Cat are joining forces to dismantle the New York underworld symbolized by two rival gangs : the Fisk clan led by '''the Kingpin' and his wife Vanessa and the Manfredi clan led by Silvermane and his faithful right arm : Man Mountain Marko because Spider-Man is occupied by the Jackal. But a bond unites Silvermane and Silver Sable and a terrorist nicknamed the Rose sow the discord between the 2 gangs.'' 2/9) Agent Venom (2037) (75 years of Spider-Man) Sets on both Earth-1963 and Earth-1915 In 2029, Flash Thompson lost a few months earlier to the war, it is propelled to become a "super-soldier" in the service of the army thanks to the symbiote Venom, recovered by the government after the events of "Web of Shadows" but he has to face 5 symbiots coming on Earth to bring back Venom and bring him back on their planet. These 5 symbiotes are called '''Scream, Agony, Riot, Phage and Lasher' and are helped by the Jury, a mysterious organization linked to the government and specialized in alien life forms but in fact want to destroy them. These 5 symbiotes will merge to become Hybrid, an abomination that Flash will have to destroy at all costs ! He will also try to win back Liz Allan.'' 3/10) The Web of Spider-Man VIII : Brand New Day (2038) Sets on both Earth-1963 and Earth-1915 In 2033, Peter finally became himself again and decided to ask MJ for marriage but she thinks they are too young, they are 24 years old. Peter, lacking money, decides to go to university on a scholarship he got a few years ago, and meets Professor Curt Connors and his assistant Michael Morbius. But a mysterious '''Prowler '''and his accomplice, the '''Shocker,'' steal several experiments and unleashes, unintentionally, a creature created with Venom symbiote and lizard blood on campus : 'Carnage '! Later, Connors will turn into a giant '''Lizard and a vampire epidemic will give birth to the monstrous Morbius '! 4/11) Morbius : The Living Vampire (2039) ''Sets on both Earth-1963 and Earth-1915'' ''In 2031, it's been a year since Michael became a vampire, despite that he tries to lead a normal life but is prevented by '''Simon Stroud, a paranoid CIA agent and too curious. Meanwhile, Colonel John Jameson, Michael's childhood friend and son of J Jonah Jameson Jr, persists in space during a space mission and comes into contact with a strange stone when he returns to Earth and at the full moon, he will become a hungry creature : Man-Wolf !'' 5/12) The Slingers : Spider-Island (2039) Sets on both Earth-1963 and Earth-1915 In 2033, '''the Jackal' is back, he plans to infect New York and turn its inhabitants into Spider-Men and Women. Peter is now 27 years old and trains the Slingers (composed of himself, Agent Venom, Ghost-Spider, Scarlet Spider and the mysterious Spider-Woman and Madame Web). But they will have to deal with the Queen, a clone of Gwen Stacy and Tarantula, a once-human arachnoid creature.'' 6/13) The Web of the Spider-Women (2040) Sets on both Earth-1963 and Earth-1915 After the Spider-Island incident, Jessica Drew must rescue the young Anya Corazon from a cult, '''the Gathering', and with the help of Madame Web, they must face the consequences of Spider-Island and her latest infected : Charlotte Witter aka Spider-Queen, the daughter of Madame Web, and the Weavers, a team of inexperienced Spider-Men taking over the alias used by Peter Parker in "Identity Cris".'' 7/14) The Web of Spider-Man IX : Ends of the Earth (2040) Sets on both Earth-1963 and Earth-1915 In 2036, Peter is 30 years old and is now engaged to MJ, Otto Octavius is back and he is now the Superior Octopus ! He wants revenge on Peter and all that he has done to him ! Meanwhile, the new CEO of OSCORP, Roderick Kingsley, finds the hiding place of Norman and Harry and becomes the new Hobgoblin '''! The nephew of the Daily Bugle reporter, Ben Urich, Phil, takes the '''Green Goblin costume to try to become a vigilante, but fails because of Spider-Man. A former CIA agent becomes the terrorist Jack O'Lantern ! A fool, persuaded to be Norman's illegitimate son, becomes the Grey Goblin ! A clone of Gwen Stacy merges with Carnage to become the Red Goblin '''! Octopus brings Norman Osborn back to life and the latter makes a pact with a demon and becomes the monstrous '''Demogoblin and the mysterious Menace closes the march of these new goblins ! But Octopus is allied with the worst enemies of Spider-Man : Venom, a clone of the Jackal, a Kraven clone and a Scorpion clone ! Together, they form the Sinister Twelve and their plan is simple : destroy Spider-Man once and for all and even the world ! Phase 3 (2041-2044) : 1/15) The Outlaws (2041) Sets on both Earth-1963 and Earth-1915 In 2036, a''fter the tragic death of Spider-Man, organized crime in New York has never been so powerful. Silver Sable assembles a new version of her Wild Pack : The Outlaws, consisting of herself, Morbius, Sandman, Prowler, and the mysterious Rocket Racer and Will O' The Wisp. Together they will face the trio of criminals Joseph Hammer aka Hammerhead, Martin Li aka Mister Negative and the White Dragon.'' 2/16) Agent Venom II : New Ways to Die (2041) Sets on both Earth-1963 and Earth-1915 In 2031, 3 years after defeating Hybrid, Flash meets medical examiner Carlie Cooper but Eddie Brock is back, and he wants to recover his symbiote ! He assembles '''the Savage Six' compounds of himself, Shriek, the Looter, the Beetle, Crime-Master 'and '''Mister Negative '! Moreover, the latter will transform Eddie into a powerful another version of Venom : '''Anti-Venom !'' 3/17) Morbius II : The Supreme Vampire (2041) Sets on both Earth-1963 and Earth-1915 In 2034, it's been three years since Morbius hid after killing CIA agent Simon Stroud. He will meet another vampire, Victor Slaughter, who wants to help him but he wants to really resurrects a demon named '''Lilith' ! When she returns, she will make Victor even more powerful and he will become Hunger, the Supreme Vampire. Meanwhile, Thomas Fireheart, a member of one of the last Amerindian tribes become the Puma to defeat the demon that his people fear above all else but he will have to run into Morbius.'' 4/18) The Web of the Ultimate Spider-Man (2042) (80 years of Spider-Man) Sets on both Earth-1963 and Earth-1915 In 2041, it's been five years since Peter Parker died, Miles Morales is 17 years old and watching television tribute to Peter. But the tribute is disturbed by two criminals : '''Styx and Stone'. They were sent by the new face of the underworld : Tombstone ! But they are stopped by Scarlet Spider who still refuses to take the costume. Ben and Miles sympathize and Miles gets bitten by a genetically modified spider, just like Peter Parker 20 years ago ! He will try to become a hero with Ben as a mentor but will also face his own uncle who became the second Prowler to honor the memory of Hobbie Brown who was once his best friend.'' 5/19) The Outlaws II : Cardiac (2043) Sets on both Earth-1963 and Earth-1915 In 2039 after 3 years of more or less successful missions, the Outlaws must dissolve after destroying a hospital by accident. But they must be reformed 1 year later in 2040 when a man named '''Cardiac' attacks them one after the other. But all this is a machination orchestrated by a super-villain : the Spot who trains the Ultimate Six composed of himself, Pietro Laskov aka Swarm, White Rabbit, Gibbon, Kangaroo '''and '''Big Wheel. They want revenge for the people who humiliated and mocked them.'' 6/20) Agent Venom III : Maximum Carnage (2043) Sets on both Earth-1963 and Earth-1915 In 2036, Flash Thompson has to fight against Venom who is more and more invading and meets a mysterious woman, Sha Shan, who will help her resist the symbiote. But the '''Carnage' symbiote, previously seen in "Brand New Day" has just found a host in the person of Cletus Kasady, a serial killer psychopath. In addition, he will attend the return of Shriek and Anti-Venom and the birth of a new Carrion.'' 7/21) The Web of the Spider-Men (2044) Sets only on Earth-1963 In 2042, it's been almost a year that Miles is the new Spider-Man but during this time in 2034 in the past, Peter is 21 years old and will soon be getting married, is inexplicably transported 8 years in the future and meets Miles. Peter and Miles sympathize and the latter warns MJ who can not believe it and she introduces their daughter : May. During this time, '''the Gathering' is attacked by the so-called Morlun and his assistant Dex. The Brotherhood of Spiders (the other name of Gathering) sends Carlos LaMuerto aka Black Tarentula to warn Miles and Petrer. But he is hunted by the mysterious Shatra who wants to kill him but is saved by Ezekiel Sims, a former member of the Brotherhood.'' Phase 4 (2045-2048) : 1/22) The Outlaws III : Silver VS Black (2045) Sets only on Earth-1963 In 2042, now that Peter Paker of the past is stuck in this dimension, he attracts the attention of Black Cat and Silver Sable but also demonic forces that want to enslave the Earth by taking advantage of the anachronism that is now Peter and disrupts the course of space-time and weakens the prison where are locked these dark forces. The latter take possession of a little mobster who will become '''The Hood' and weaken the Outlaws team which will be split into two teams : the Silver team and the Black team.'' 2/23) Morbius III : The King of Vampires (2046) Sets on both Earth-1963 and Earth-1915 In 2043, it is now 13 years that Morbius is a vampire but he will face the most powerful vampire on earth : the famous '''Count Dracula'. But a much bigger threat hovers over Morbius : Chton, an ancestral and very powerful demon and father of Lilith and vampires. To defeat these 2 threats, Morbius founded the self-composed Midnight Sons of Blade the Vampire Hunter, Hellcow the Vampire Cow, Elsa Bloodstone the Monster Slayer, Ghost Rider ththe Rider of the Night, Man-Thing the Swamp Creature, Scarlet Spider the Spider-Man's Clone and Baron Blood the Nazi Vampire.'' 3/24) The Slingers II : Spider-Verse (2047) Sets only on Earth-1963 In 2043, the end is approaching for Spiders ! The '''Inheritors', immortal and composed beings of Morlun, Daemos, Verna Karn '''and '''Brix '''and '''Bora, stalk relentlessly to kill them. The Slingers must once again reform to overcome this threat but they are scattered through time and the multiverse : in 2053, in 2099, on Earth-0, home of the Inheritors, Earth-33, home of the Spider-Man Noir and many others. But the Gathering will not arrange things by sending its Black Tarentula to kill a certain Silk.'' 4/25) The Slingers III : Spider-Geddon (2048) Sets only on Earth-1963 The apocalypse has begun but it's also the end of a great adventure for the Web Warriors. The majority of Inheritors were killed, but this only increased the hatred and anger of their father '''Solus' against the Spiders. the Slingers will also have to face the Spider-God Anansi '''and his Sinister Spider-Men : Regent, Tarentula, The Spider, Poison, Scorpio-Man and '''Arachnogoblin !'' Phase 5 (2052-2056) : 1/26) The Web of the Warriors (2053) (90 years of Spider-Man) Sets only on Earth-1963 In 2048, 5 years after the victory of the Slingers, Miles is 24 years old and he forms a new version version of the team : the Web Warriors with himself, Ghost-Spider his girlfriend, Spider-Man 2099, Madame Web / Julia Carpenter and Spider-Girl to fight the second version of '''the Sinister Six '''compounds' Goblin King / Harry Osborn (who resurrected), Goblin Knight / Phil Urich, Mayhem, Lady Octopus, Flipside and '''Venom 2099. Harry recruited his Sinister Six through time.'' 2/27) Osborn (2053) Sets on both Earth-1963 and Earth-1915 In 2002, Norman Osborn was 23 years old, graduating from college and trying to found his business with his best friend Mendel Stromm but Ambrose, Norman's father, was released from the Ravencroft Institute and wanted to take revenge on his son who he had locked up there. Ambrose will become '''the Proto-Goblin' and Mendel will become Gaunt.'' 3/28) Kraven (2053) Sets on both Earth-1963 and Earth-1915 In 1987, Serguei Kravinoff is 27 years old, the end of the Cold War approaches and he has to prove that he is the greatest hunter of all time but he has to face his old lover '''Calypso', a voodoo priest, and Gog, a prehistoric creature brought back to life by the latter.'' 4/29) 2099 (2054) Sets on both Earth-1963 and Earth-1915 In 2099, Miguel O'Hara is 21 years old and faces Alchemax boss '''Tyler Stone', a dreadful businessman. He will have to face the son of Stone, Kron, who will become the new Venom, Flipside a robot created by Alchemax to be the perfect copy of Miguel and the mysterious Goblin 2099. He will also have to try to protect his girlfriend Xina Kwan from all these threats .'' 5/30) The Web of Spider-Girl (2054) Sets only on Earth-1963 In 2052, May Parker is 16 years old, she never knew her father but has to face Normie Osborn, Norman's grandson and Harry's son, who wants to avenge their death from Spider-Man. He will become the third '''Green Goblin' and will clone May, this clone/symbiote will be called Mayhem and Fabian LaMuerto will become the second Black Tarentula to honor his father.'' 6/31) The Web of the Scarlet Spiders (2055) Sets only on Earth-1963 In 2038, Ben and Kaine have to join forces and get to know each other better because they are hunted down by the family of the late Kraven the Hunter : '''Sasha, Ana, '''Alyosha aka' Kraven II and Vladimir Kravinoff aka the Grim Hunter ! The latter will try to ressurrect the first Kraven and will bring back a creature from the Savage Land : '''Gog, that Kraven had faced several years ago. Vladimir will turn into an ignoble man-beast half-man half-feline !'' 7/32) The Web of the Dark Spider-Man (2056) Sets only on Earth-1963 In 2052, Max Gargan, who has been dead for 30 years, inexplicably returns to life under strange circumstances. He now owns the Venom symbiote. He will face Eddie Brock who considers him a thief and an imposter. The latter will make a pact with the dark god '''Ai Apec' and become the Sleeper, a symbiote with quasi-divine powers.'' 8/33) The Sinister Six (2056) Sets only on Earth-1963 In 2055, Normie Osborn is released from prison but but is enlisted by force into a new version of the Sinister Six (self-compelling, Speed Demon, Vermin, Beetle II / Janice Lincoln, Vulture II / Blackie Drago and Mysterion / Daniel Beckhart) to arrest a super-terrorrist who calls himself '''Fury the Goblin Queen' who is at the head of an organization called the Order of the Goblin, founded by Norman Osborn many years ago and of which her father was a part. In addition, she holds prisoner Phil Urich, a former member of the order and formerly the Goblin Knight and she plans to activate a weapon of mass destruction : the Doomsday Man '! 9/34) The Slingers IV : One More Day (2056) ''Sets only on Earth-1963'' ''In 2056, MJ made a pact with a former demon named '''The Other to bring Peter back to life. But this has disastrous consequences over the course of time by creating many anachronisms including the return of Kraven the Hunter and the Inheritors ! The Other, Ai Apec, and Anansi, powerful spit-thorn deities, are lying against them. MJ and Peter are forced to reform the Slingers one last time to stop these multiple threats.'' Phase 6 (2057-2062) 1/35) The Web of Spider-Man XIII : One Moment in Time'' (2057) 'Sets only on Earth-1915' ''In 2048, after the events of the previous film, the reality was rewritten, the Inheritors no longer exist, as well as the spidery deities. Now ''Peter, MJ and May live happily but Peter will have to put on his suit one'' more time when the mysterious 'Kindred' will come to haunt the peaceful Parker family and will bring back to life '''Mysterio' to torment them even more.'' 2/36) The Midnight Sons (2058) Sets only on Earth-1915 In 2045, the Midnight Sons (composed of Morbius, Venom, Scarlet Spider, Puma and Cloak and Dagger) must confront a man who claims to be the Green Goblin but who is actually a psychologist named Barton Hamilton who will become '''Jack O'Lantern' and a criminal by the name of Steven Lewis will become the Demogoblin, a monstrous creature !'' 3/37) The Web of Spider-Man XIV : Dead No More (2059) Sets only on Earth-1915 In 2053, a new '''Jackal' arrives and turns out to be Ben Reilly ! He promises the people of New York to bring their deceased loved ones back to life, but it's a shady thing ! Peter must become Spider-Man again to stop him. In addition, a new Hoggoblin surfaced and is actually Ned Leeds, the husband of Betty Brant handled by the Jackal. But a clone of Miles Warren named Jack decides to continue the research of the original Jackal ...'' 4/38) The Web of Silk (2060) Sets only on Earth-1915 In 2035, it's been 14 years since Cindy Moon was stung at the same time as Peter Parker. But she has always refused to use her powers. She will have to use them when '''Stunner' and Lady Octopus try to bring back Dr. Octopus to life by the intermediary of a machine : the Living Brain !'' 5/39) The Web of Spider-Man XV : Renew Your Vows (2061) Sets only on Earth-1915 In 2058, a new gang leader has taken over the mask and the name of '''Big Man', which is actually played by twins, Janice and Frederick Foswell Jr. and are accompanied by the New Enforcers. May must learn to be a super heroine and will be helped by his father when Venom makes his comeback and also by Miles Morales and Gwen Stacy (a clone of the first) aka Spider-Man and Ghost-Spider who founded their own family. May will also meet Madame Web aka Jessica Drew, Spider-Man 2099, Black Cat, Silver Sable and Normie Osborn who, in this new reality, have never been and will never be mean.'' 5/40) Peter Parker : Spider-Man (2062) (100 years of Spider-Man) Sets only on Earth-1915 How did Peter Parker and Miles Morales meet in this new version of the Earth ? What were the consequences of the rewriting of reality following the events of One More Day ? What happened to the Slingers after the Spider-Island incident ? Under what conditions was born May ? What happened to the old versions of Peter, Miles, May and all the inhabitants of Earth-1963 before the One More Day events gave birth to Earth-1915 ? And who is the mysterious person who seems to be so angry with Peter ? All these questions will get answers in this epilogue of the Cinematic Spider-Verse. 'TV Series' I) The Superior Octopus (2042-?) II) Spider-Women : Web of Destiny (2049-2050) (Live-Action) Sets only on Earth-1963 In 2044, after the final battle against the Inheritors, Ms. Web teaches to the Spider-Women (Spider-Woman, Araña, Silk, Ghost-Spider and Spider-Girl) that the Multiverse has been weakened and they must prevent a secret organistaion led by an evil version of '''Silk' who wants to destroy it. They will also face Spider-Lizard and the Red Queen '''(a clone of Gwen Stacy with Carnage) as well as the '''Black Cat's Ladies Six, '''with '''the Red Queen, Scorpia, Silver Sable, Shriek and Arachnophobia. III) Venom, Lethal Protector (2052-2058) (Live-Action) 'Sets only on Earth-1963' ''It takes place after the death of Spider-Man until the events of Spider-Verse and Spider-Geddon. 1) Sinner Takes All (2052-2053) In 2037, to honor the memory of Spider-Man, Venom wants to show that he can be a hero but must face a new version of the '''Sin-Eater', Freak '''a drugged , '''Zzxx a clone of Venom, Vermin a rat-man and Wrath the vengeful angel.'' 2) Separation Anxiety (2053-2054) In 2038, Venom must face '''Don Fortunato', a mobster who collects symbiotes and whose son will become Toxin, Mace a bounty hunter, Karl Malus a scientist who studies symbiotes as well as the creation of Carnom, a fusion between Venom and Carnage.'' 3) Venom Inc. (2054-2055) In 2039, Venom faces a wave of new symbiotes whose '''Dreadface, Raze, Scorn and Payback', and is robbed of his symbiote by the criminal Lee Price who will become Maniac and will attend Scream's return.'' 4) Along Came a Spider (2055-2056) In 2040, Venom had to deal with a female version of himself, '''She-Venom/Patricia Robertson', and many new super-criminals : the Human Fly, Boomerang, Crime Master/Nicholas Lewis Jr. '''and '''the Living Brain, a dreadful machine. To defeat them, Venom will have to join Ben Reilly.'' 5) Space Knight (2056-2057) In 2041, Venom has to venture into space to face dangerous creatures feeding on symbiotes : '''the Poison' led by Hive '''and the '''Xenophages. He will also face the Mercury Team, composed of various symbiotes that constitute a space miliary intervention team.'' 6) The Finale (2057-2058) In 2042, Venom has to face the god and creator of the Symbiotes : '''Knull' and his warriors All-Black and Grendel as well as other Klyntarian divinities : Krobaa and Rune.'' IV) The Webslinger Spider-Man (Animated) Sets on Earth-2000 On Earth-2000, Peter Parker is the greatest superhero in the world but like his counterparts of Earth-1963 and 1915 , he has to fight multiple threats : '''Venom I/Anne Weying' (a female lawyer whose family was accidentally killed by Spider-Man), Venom II/Mary Parker (his own daughter), Electro/Carlton Strand (a businessman), Sandman/Boyde (a fugitive criminal), Black Cat/Felicia Hardy (an international terrorist who steals objects of great value), the Badoon (a bellicose alien race wanting to conquer the galaxy), Atlach-Nacha (a spider god from space), Morbius/Elena Morviù (a woman bitten by Dracula), the Tribe of Scorpions (a tribe of half-man and half-scorpion creatures wanting to destroy spiders to ressurect their god), Mysterio (a wizard wielding black magic and serving Dormammu), Arachne/Rachel Themis (an artificial intelligence created by Spencer Smythe to seduce and kill Peter), Chameleon (a Skrull infiltrated on Earth), Demogoblin (a demon out of a sarcophagus) and many others.'' 1) Secret Origins 2) New Adventures 3) Spider-Wars 4) Homecoming 5) Travel Through the Web 6) All Good Things Come to an End V) The Chronicles of the Man Without Fear (Animated) Sets on both Earth-1963 and Earth-1915 In 1986, the young lawyer Matthew Murdock fights the crime under the name of Daredevil. He will fight a ninja sect named '''The Hand' leb by Kirigi, he will stand at the criminals debuts of the Kingpin, Tombstone, Silvermane and Hammerhead, will regain his youthful love Elektra, face the dangerous assassin Bullseye, the former chemist Calvin Zabo, known now known as Mister Hyde. '''He will also face the dangerous maniac '''Mister Fear '''and the dangerous manipulator Purple Man and many others including the '''Owl, Nuke, Typhoid Mary, Stilt-Man or Jester !'' He will also meet other heroes including Jewel, Power Man, Iron Fist, Moon Knight, the Punisher, Ghost Rider, Man-Thing, Blade, Howard the Duck and Doctor Voodoo. Timeline Pre-One More Day (Earth-1963) * 13 billion BC : '''Creation of the universe and birth of Anansi, The Other and Ai Apec * '''65 million BC : Birth of Humans and Inheritors * 10 thousand BC : '''First war between Spiders and Inheritors * '''3500 BC : Second war between Spiders and Inheritors and creation of the Gathering * 6 AD : '''Birth of the Messiah, the Web makes his champion, the child will undergo several attempts of murder * '''39 AD : Death of the Messiah from the hands of Solus, father of the Inheritors * 616 AD : '''Exile of the Inheritors imposed by Anansi on Earth-0, a devastated and abandoned dimension * '''Between 1350 and 1400 : '''Chton and his offspring (vampires) spread panic in Europe and spread the Black Death * '''1610 : The Weaver announces a new prophecy about the new Champion of the Web and the Gathering creates the Brotherhood of Weavers * 1941 : Birth of Wilson Fisk * 1943 : Nazis attempt to reach Earth-0 and accidentally release Morlun * 1960 : Birth of Sergei Kravinoff * 1962 : Birth of Ezekiel Sims * 1964 : Birth of Matthew Murdock * 1973 : Birth of Benjamin Parker * 1977 : Birth of May Reilly * 1979 : Birth of Norman Osborn * 1986 : Events of "The Chronicles of the Man Without Fear" * 1987 : 'Events of ''"Kraven" * '1994 : '''May Reilly leaves Otto Octavius for Ben Parker * '''2001 : '''Birth of Silver Sablinova, real name Sable Manfredi * '''2002 : '''Birth of Jessica Drew and Betty Brant and events of ''"Osborn" * '''2004 : '''Birth of Felicia Hardy * '''2006 : Birth of Peter Parker, Edward "Eddie" Brock Jr, Mary Jane "MJ" Watson, Harold "Harry" Osborn, Gwendolyne "Gwen" Stacy and Elizabeth "Liz" Allan * 2010 : '''Birth of Michael Morbius * '''2012 : Uncle Ben learns Peter that "With great powers comes great responsabilities" * 2013 : Death of Richard Parker and Mary Fitzpatrick in a plane crash, Peter is adopted by his uncle and aunt * 2014 : Birth of Cindy Moon who will be kidnapped and raised by the Gathering * 2017 : '''Peter meets Anansi for the first time in a dream * '''2018 : '''Peter meets Eddie Brock for the first time * '''2019 : Ezekiel saves Cindy from the Gathering and raises her as if she were her daughter * 2021 : 'Peter is stung by a spider and death of Uncle Ben * '''2022 : '''Events of ''"The Web of Spider-Man" and "The Web of Spider-Man II: The Grim Hunt" * '''2023 : Events of "The Web of Spider-Man III : No More" * 2024 : 'Events of ''"Spider-Man IV : Web of Shadows" and birth of Miles Morales * '''2025 : "Birth"/creation of Benjamin Reilly and other clones of Peter * 2027 : Events of "The Web of Spider-Man V : Identity Crisis" * 2028 : Events of "Agent Venom" * 2029 : Events of "The Web of Spider-Man : Sinister VI", "The Web of the Superior Spider-Man" and "Silver and Sable" * 2030 : Events of "The Web of Spider-Man VIII : Brand New Day" * 2031 : Events of "Morbius : The Living Vampire" and "Agent Venom II : New Ways to Die" * 2033 : Events of "The Slingers : Spider-Island" and "The Web of the Spider-Women" * 2034 : Events of "Morbius II : The Supreme Vampire" ''and Peter Parker is transported 8 years into the future during the events of ''"The Web of the Spider-Men" * 2036 : Events of "The Web of Spider-Man IX : Ends of the Earth", "The Outlaws" and "Agent Venom III : Maximum Carnage" * 2037 : Events of "Venom, Lethal Protector : Sinner Takes All" * 2038 : 'Events of "Venom, Lethal Protector : Separation Anxiety"'' and "The Web of the Scarlet Spiders" * '2039 : '''Events of "Venom, Lethal Protector : Venom Inc."'' * '2040 : '''Events of "Venom, Lethal Protector : Along Came A Spider" and ''"The Outlaws II : Cardiac" * '2041 : '''Events of "Venom, Lethal Protector : Space Knight"'' and "T''he Web of the Ultimate Spider-Man"'' * '2042 : '''Events of "Venom, Lethal Protector : The Finale", ''"The Web of the Spider-Men" and "The Outlaws III : Silver VS Black" * '''2043 : Events of "Morbius III : King of Vampires", "The Slingers II : Spider-Verse (1)" and "The Slingers III : Spider-Geddon (1)" * 2044 : Events of "Spider-Women : Web of Destiny" * 2045 : Events of "The Midnight Sons" * 2048 : 'Events of ''"The Web of the Warriors" * '''2052 : Events of "The Web of Spider-Girl" and "The Web of the Dark Spider-Man" * 2053 : Events of "The Slingers II : Spider-Verse (2)" * 2055 : Events of "The Slingers IV : One More Day" ''and rewriting reality * '''2071 :' Birth of Miguel O'Hara * 2099 : Events of "2099" and "The Slingers II : Spider-Verse (1)" * 2156 : '''Birth of Max Bome * '''2211 : Events of "The Slingers III : Spider-Geddon (2)" * 2449 : '''OSCORP sends humans to live on the Moon * '''2962 : Norman Osborn, descendant of the Osborn and Parker, becomes the new Spider-Man and leader of the SP//DR clan of the Human Empire * 3000 : '''The SP//DR clan rules the entire galaxy * '''5212 : Conflicts between Limbo's Goblins and Earth's Spiders * 5939 : Homo Sapiens officially becomes Homo Aranea * 7202 : Peace finally reigns in the universe Post-One More Day (Earth-1915) * 13 billion BC : '''Creation of the universe * '''65 million BC : Birth of Humans * Between 1350 and 1400 : '''Chton and his offspring (vampires) spread panic in Europe and spread the Black Death * '''1941 : Birth of Wilson Fisk * 1960 : Birth of Sergei Kravinoff * 1962 : Birth of Ezekiel Sims * 1964 : Birth of Matthew Murdock * 1973 : Birth of Benjamin Parker * 1977 : Birth of May Reilly * 1979 : Birth of Norman Osborn * 1986 : Events of "The Chronicles of the Man Without Fear" * 1987 : 'Events of ''"Kraven" * '1994 : '''May Reilly leaves Otto Octavius for Ben Parker * '''2001 : '''Birth of Silver Sablinova, real name Sable Manfredi * '''2002 : '''Birth of Jessica Drew and Betty Brant and events of ''"Osborn" * '''2004 : '''Birth of Felicia Hardy * '''2006 : Birth of Peter Parker, Edward "Eddie" Brock Jr, Mary Jane "MJ" Watson, Harold "Harry" Osborn, Gwendolyne "Gwen" Stacy, Elizabeth "Liz" Allan and Cindy Moon * 2007 : Death of Richard Parker and Mary Fitzpatrick in a plane crash, Peter is adopted by his uncle and aunt * 2010 : '''Birth of Michael Morbius * '''2012 : Uncle Ben learns Peter that "With great powers comes great responsabilities" * 2013 : Death of Richard Parker and Mary Fitzpatrick in a plane crash, Peter is adopted by his uncle and aunt * 2018 : 'Peter meets Eddie Brock for the first time * '''2021 : '''Peter is stung by a spider and death of Uncle Ben * '''2022 : '''Events of ''"The Web of Spider-Man" and "The Web of Spider-Man II: The Grim Hunt" * '''2023 : Events of "The Web of Spider-Man III : No More" * 2024 : 'Events of ''"Spider-Man IV : Web of Shadows" and birth of Miles Morales * '''2025 : "Birth"/creation of Benjamin Reilly and other clones of Peter * 2027 : Events of "The Web of Spider-Man V : Identity Crisis" * 2028 : Events of "Agent Venom" * 2029 : Events of "The Web of Spider-Man : Sinister VI", "The Web of the Superior Spider-Man" and "Silver and Sable" * 2030 : Events of "The Web of Spider-Man VIII : Brand New Day" * 2031 : Events of "Morbius : The Living Vampire" and "Agent Venom II : New Ways to Die" * 2033 : Events of "The Slingers : Spider-Island" and "The Web of the Spider-Women" * 2034 : Events of "Morbius II : The Supreme Vampire" * 2036 : Events of "''The Web of Spider-Man IX "The Web of Spider-Man IX : The Final Chapter" '' ''(but this time Peter doesn’t die, he is just retiring from superheroic life), ''"The Outlaws" and "Agent Venom III : Maximum Carnage" * 2038 : 'Events of "The Web of the Scarlet Spiders"'' * '2040 : '''Events of ''"The Outlaws II : Cardiac * '2041 : '''Events of "T''he Web of the Ultimate Spider-Man" * '''2042 : Birth of May Parker and events of "Peter Parker : Spider-Man" * 2043 : Events of "Morbius III : King of Vampires" * 2045 : Events of "The Midnight Sons" * 2048 : Events of "The Web of Spider-Man XIII : One Moment in Time" * 2053 : 'Events of ''"The Web of Spider-Man XIV : Dead No More" * '''2058 : Events of "The Web of Spider-Man XV : Renew Your Vows" * 2071 : Birth of Miguel O'Hara * 2099 : Events of "2099" Category:Spider-Man Category:Cinematic Universes Category:Cinematic Spider-Verse Category:Sverus Snape 1998 Category:Franchise Category:Spider-Man movies